Love's Sacrifice
by Ruki44
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 436 Hinata's view as she rushes into save Naruto.


Ruki44: T.T HINATA!!!! I'LL MISS YOU!!!!

Hinata: I'm right here...

Ruki: That was so brave of her! Confessing and dying to protect the one she loves! Hinata, I never thought you had it in you, I deeply admire you!

Tetra: Why Hinata! Why!

Hinata: But I'm right here! You insenstive jerks!

Rukia: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH ALL THESE IDIOTS! WHY!

Hinata: I'M RIGHT HERE!

Ruki44: You're alive as our co-host and in the hearts of your millions of fans and stalkers.

Hinata: o.0 Um...how do you guys know for sure I'm totally dead. I mean Kishimoto (damn i prolly destoryed the name and sp on it) may keep me alive.

Ruki: **pulls out list** Um he killed off most of the Atasuki, including Itachi, RukOrchimaru, Jiayra, Kakashi, Shizune...what makes you any more special huh?

Tetra: Um because she confessed her love to Naruto? Which I have to congrulate for by the way Hinata. Even though you were about to die, man that took guts.

Hinata: Um...thanks...I guess...

Rukia: But seriously, this great and sucks at the same time. It's like bittersweet you know.

Ruki44: Yea...well to congrulate on your confession, I wrote a one shot like a few other people based off of chapter 437. If you do die, I'll write a one-shot for you two.

Hinata: um...thank you? I guess? Um...this is making me feel really akward. Can we not talk about my potential death and my confession any more.

Ruki44: No. But I should probably start because its only a blurb. Not even a full page. So yea I don't own anything.

* * *

_Love's Sacrifice_

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" I couldn't stand back anymore and watch this man, Pein, cause anymore harm to Naruto. He could totally level my village, harm my friends, do anything he liked to **me** but he would **not **hurt Naruto anymore.

"What're doing here! Get out of here! You're no match…" I closed my eyes and smiled. Naruto-kun…he was injured himself and was about to die and he was worrying about **my **safety…oh Naruto…

"I know." I cut him off before he could continue his unneeded lecture. "I'm…just being selfish…" I admitted, both to him and myself.

"What're you talking about!? What're doing here!? It's dangerous!" Oh Naruto…don't you understand? I'm here…for **you**. Just like you don't care if you die protecting everyone else, I don't care if I die protecting **you**.

"…I'm here on my own free will." I said slowly activating my Byakugen. I could see a slightly confused look gracing his face. I smiled, he really had no idea about the impact he had on me…guess I should enlighten him then.

"…I used to always give up…I nearly went the wrong way…" I closed my eyes as I remembered all the times I watched Naruto trying his best from the shadows. "But you…you showed me the right way! I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you…I just wanted to walk with you…I wanted to be with you…" I clenched my fist, feeling stronger as the emotions I felt for my savior ravage inside me.

"You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid of dying to protect you!!" I almost yelled the last part. I felt at the top the world and I smiled to myself. If I was going to do all this, if I was going to die so he could live, he needed to know why. "Because…I love you…"

Gathering myself I charged at Pein. I have no regrets, if I die, I died protecting the one I loved. And I told him how I really feel about him. I have no regrets. I feel bad for leaving everyone behind yes…but…it would be worth it all if Naruto lived to see another day…

I spun at my adversary gathering all my chakra into my hands. Juho Soshiken! Take this! And only to be blocked and thrown back with one hand…son of a bitch I suck…

My world went dark.

Please live another day Naruto-kun.

I love you.

* * *

Hinata: I wish you really wouldn't...

Ruki44: Well I did, now be grateful damn it!

Rukia: Don't feel too bad about it, it's just that your the first to come out and say it in the series that you belong in. In Runaway Locomon, Ruki and Takato had the perfect chance, but that was f***ed up by the writing staff, and Tetra is lucky with the innuendo's she got. I mean come on now she has to compete with Linebeck...

Tetra: Shut up that's not the only other pairing that i have to compete with, that's just the other major pairing...and its yaoi...anyways...what about you huh?

Ruki: Ichigo would confess to her are you kidding to me?

Hinata: Before Orihime gets to him first you mean.

Rukia: HOW THE HELL DID THIS END UP ON ME!

Ruki44: Well review all right. This is just a one-shot, no sequels. I might do a follow up if Hinata actually does die though...

Hinata: I SAID STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!

Ruki: Oh my god she's going into carnage mode...TO THE BUNKER!

**Ruki, Tetra, Rukia, and Ruki44 randomly disappear**

Hinata: o.0 WTF


End file.
